SHIELD Law
by Sonochu
Summary: After a particularly nasty event, the United Nations orders SHIELD to stop the growing ghost problem in Amity Park. What is to come of this? Why does everything seem to be going to hell?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or The Avengers.**

* * *

It has been one week since the darkest day in Amity Park's history. That day, the government funded Guys in White attacked Skulker, the Ghost Zones greatest hunter. They wanted to capture him so they could experiment on him and learn more about ghosts. Maybe they shouldn't have brought two fighters jets into downtown Amity Park though. The fighters ended up firing two missiles which Skulker just turned intangible to avoid. The missiles kept going and slammed into two different buildings causing them both to collapse on themselves. Hundreds of people were killed and wounded and several fire departments responded to the scene. The rubble was finally cleared a couple days later with more dead lying underneath.

That escapade showed all of America and the world that the Guy's in White could not handle the growing threat of ghosts in Amity Park dubbed the most haunted city in the world. More and more ghosts kept escaping from the Ghost Zone and entering Amity Park to attack and take over it. Several deaths have been directly related to these attacks before that infamous day. Across the country, people we clamoring for the disbanding of the Guys in White and a better agency to step up to combat these ghosts. The president didn't know what to do and therefore did not respond in time.

Since the United States efforts to stop the threat were a complete failure and Danny Phantom was not reliable enough to take on this job, the United Nations decided to solve the problem themselves. At first they were going to send in soldiers, but several nations did not want to send troops so they had to abort that idea. That's when several members on the Security Council remembered they had a special task force for beings with incredible powers. This task force was called the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or in other words SHIELD. Their objective, take control of Amity Park and eliminate all ghostly threats.

Nick Fury, executive director of SHIELD, was anything but happy. He was currently aboard the SHIELD hellicarrier flying above the Atlantic Ocean and was just ordered to head to Amity Park. He has heard of this city and their problem, but he did not think it was important enough for him to stop hunting down HYDRA for. Sadly though, he did not have a choice. He couldn't ignore an order from the council. He just hoped they were making the right decision. Well at least he could say he fought a ghost.

He turned to face Maria Hill, his second in command.

"This ship has a new heading. Take us to Amity Park, Indiana."

The lieutenant gave a salute before doing as she was ordered.

Most of the citizens of Amity Park were busy doing there normal everyday things. They had a lack of ghost attacks today and decided to use that to their advantage. Most were out shopping or doing some other outdoor activity. That is, before everyone saw the huge shadow that enveloped the city. If they looked up, they would notice a giant aircraft carrier flying across the sky with four huge engines keeping it up in the air. Several groups of F-18's flew past it while in formation. After a couple minutes of waiting for something to happen, hundreds of troop transports landed in different parts of Amity Park and started unloading men. On the television and radio of every home in Amity Park showed a message from the helicarrier. Nick Fury stood next to a camera with a microphone in hand and spoke.

"People of Amity Park. I am Nick Fury, commander of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or SHIELD. We are here on orders from the United Nations to secure this area and stop the growing ghost threat. With permission from the United Nations and the president of the United States of America, Amity Park is now under Martial Law. You all take orders from me and my subordinates. If you disobey these orders, you will be arrested. Any ghost, no matter their affiliation, will be shot on sight. My men are specially trained for these types of situations so do not worry. We will try to do this as swiftly and quietly as we can. That is all and good day."

Men could be seen marching down ever street of Amity Park and still more transports came bringing more supplies including heavy weapons and tanks.

No one in Amity Park knew what was going to happen. They just knew that their home had become a war zone.

* * *

**Tada! So the beginning of this story is done. I am putting this up for adoption because I don't have the time to actually flesh it out. If anyone would like to take this story then just leave a review saying so. Have a great day!**

**Edit: Do to the fact that a good amount of people want me to continue this, I will take this under my wing and update randomly. I am warning you now though, I don't know much on S.H.I.E.L.D. If someone can give me some information that can be useful, that will be great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Avengers.**

* * *

Day two of the occupation of Amity Park by Shield forces and things weren't looking much betterfor the citizens.

After SHIELD unloaded all their soldiers and supplies, leaving a reserve force in the helicarrier for protection, the soldiers started searching all of Amity Park for ghosts. They ran into a quick problem. Normal Shield weapons don't work on ghosts. Nick Fury was able to get in contact with some weapons dealers, including the Fenton's, to remedy that.

Now fully equipped to handle any ghost threat, SHIELD agents searched ever building and crevice for signs of ghost activity. The first couple hours of the occupation were silent. No ghosts to be heard. Right before the end of day one though, the ghosts retaliated full force and Amity Park was turned into a war zone like no other.

Nick Fury went on television to order everyone indoors. If you needed anything SHIELD agents would bring it to you.

Danny Phantom, local ghost antihero of Amity Park, was flying around patrolling like he normally did. When he learned about the occupation, he decided to try to help out in whatever way he can. He knew he would get shot at by both sides, but it was his duty to protect as much people as possible.

The halfa watched as Technus, a ghost who could control technology, was locked in a stalemate with a group of SHIELD soldiers. They fired everything they had from their ecto-rifles and ecto-bazookas, but they weren't making a dent on Technus's upgraded armor.

"Ha! Puny humans, I Technus, shall soon control all the technology in the world and become all powerful!"

Some wires from a nearby store smacked into the agents and sent them flying into a wall. Danny choose this as a time to act and quickly turned intangible and flew through Technus's armor causing Technus to be pushed out onto the ground. Technus turned around to face the halfa.

"You can't stop me now ghost child."

The technology ghost tried to summon up more wires, but was sucked up in the Fenton Thermos by Danny.

"That wasn't so hard." Several ecto-weapons were heard charging up as the squad of SHIELD agents surrounded Phantom. The leader drew his pistol from its holster and walked up to Danny placing the pistol on the halfa's forehead. "Any last words, ghost?"

Danny's shock soon turned into a smirk.

"Yeah, you should really learn more about ghosts." With that, Danny turned intangible and flew right through the man as he fire his pistol at nothing. Danny then choose to return home, these "competent" agents should be able to handle the ghosts for one night. Danny entered his room as Phantom and transformed back into his human half just in time for his mother to barge in.

"Honey, thanks to SHIELD school has been suspended. It is too dangerous to go there in the middle of a war zone. Sam and Tucker won't be able to visit either. You will just have to find a way to entertain yourself." As she left the room a loud explosion was heard, but no one paid any mind because these explosions were starting to become a regular occurrence.

Nick Fury was sitting in his seat after he just finished talking to one of the general's about the situation on the ground. He decided to put in a request to the U.N. to send their own troops because he needed them. Amity Park was a huge city and they were supposed to search every inch of it. It didn't help that there seemed to be a ghost threat in every building. If Fury didn't know any better, he might say that the ghosts actually have someone leading them. It could be the Phantom ghost he has heard so much about.

Phantom was an enigma. He would go out and capture as many ghosts as he could, but then would rob banks and even held the mayor hostage at one point. No one knows what he did to the mayor since the mayor seemed to have repressed those memories. Even the best psychiatrists couldn't help. The biggest theory is Phantom is trying to claim Amity Park as his, but the other ghosts won't let him.

Right before his meeting with the general, he got a report from a squad that ran into Phantom. Oddly though, the ghost didn't actually fight the squad. He just took care of the ghost they were fighting and flew off.

Fury got out of his seat and walked up to his lieutenant.

"Mrs. Hill, tell the scientists that I am giving them permission to work on new weapons specifically capable on taking out Phantom."

The lieutenant nodded her head and walked out of the room. Fury stared at an empty chess board sitting on a table.

_I have made my move. It is time for the ghosts to make theirs._

* * *

**Yeah, I know it is on the short side, but that is because I just didn't have anything else to write. Everything came out like I wanted it to. Kind of at least. I don't know if anyone has thought about it, but to the eyes of Amity Park Danny would be considered an antihero. He has both saved the day and caused trouble to Amity Park. Well I hope you all enjoyed and please review.  
**

**Reviews:**

**Inviso-Al: Yeah, one reason I wanted to have someone take this story was because I never developed a plot line for it. The first chapter was basically all I had. Now I have more of an idea on where to go and actually have an ending all planned out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Avengers.**

* * *

As soon as the order came through, the SHIELD scientists went over everything they knew about Phantom. He was definitely human before he became a ghost. He had white hair, a black and white jumpsuit, and unnatural green eyes. He could create and manipulate energy apparently out of ectoplasm, he also had regenerative properties, intangibility, invisibility, and only appeared when there was a ghost to fight or on a patrol. They decided to throw it all together into one list and present it to Mr. Fury. He was the one to give them the final approval and allocate the funds necessary to supply this project after all. The director looked over the list and then at the three scientists.

"This is all you can find on him? Nothing about who he actually is or where he hides. Not even who his friends and enemies are?""

Two of the scientists looked at each other while the third answered.

"Well, he is the most elusive ghost out there. It is hard to even get a good picture of him. We do know that he glows, and has an echo in his voice. There is also a controversy over the fact of if he acts humanlike or not." Most likely, he hides in the Ghost Zone with the other ghosts. Though we don't know how the ghosts get from the Ghost Zone into our world. He enemies seem to be every other ghost in Amity Park. That is probably territorial more than anything.

Director Fury looked back at the list.

"If he is humanlike then why is he territorial? That is not a characteristic to describe humans."

Fury could see sweat all over the faces of the scientists. They didn't seem competent but they were the best he had.

"Well, being territorial is the most common theory on why he defeats other ghosts in Amity Park but also robs its industry and hurt its citizens. There are some other theories but they are harder to prove."

Fury couldn't help but think that he was missing something. Phantom's entire personality didn't make sense. The ghost was a definite wild card.

"Well we won't be able to use any of the equipment like the Hulk Buster weapons. We need to create entirely knew weaponry just for him. Spend however much you need on them; just get them done."

The scientist nodded his head before turning to his two lackeys and gestured them to leave with him. When they were all gone Fury sat back in his seat and sighed. This was the first situation where he didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to find out what made Phantom so much more powerful and different from the other ghosts, but another part of him told him to eliminate Phantom because he was a huge threat to international security. All this fight inside his head was giving him a migraine.

He reached into a drawer on his desk and pulled out two Advil. Without much thoughy, he plopped the two pills into his mouth and swallowed. Almost immediately the pain ceased and he could think more clearly.

A plan slowly formed in his head. He could capture Phantom and then question him personally. If Phantom was detained, then he would be no harm. The only problem was how to make sure the ghost didn't just phase through the prison. He also didn't know what to do if the ghost was guilty. He couldn't just kill him because he was already detained and no longer a threat. The only thing he could do was give them to the United States and let them try him for whatever crimes he committed. Director Fury pressed a button to the intercom on his desk.

"Mrs. Hill, please tell the scientist working on the Phantom project that I want him captured and not killed so they can't create lethal weapons to pursue Phantom."

Fury noticed the chess set on his desk and moved a black pawn on the side of the board forward two spaces.

"Your move Phantom. Let's see how good of a chess player you are."

"I hate chess."

Danny was currently playing a chess game with Sam and she was able to take his queen and trap his king. A little while ago he snuck out of his house to pay Sam a visit. She wanted to play chess for some odd reason.

"Check. Danny, you really suck at chess. I mean, you are even worse than Tucker and he stinks."

Danny sent the Goth a glare. "Well I haven't been able to get much sleep due to all the fighting going on. I just don't get it. Why are so many ghosts all of a sudden? It's like Walker's invasion but one hundred times worse.

Sam got out of her seat and put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny, SHIELD is here for a reason. You don't need to fight these ghosts. Just let the soldiers do their jobs."

Danny knew he should agree with Sam, but he couldn't shake the feeling like there was a big piece of the puzzle he was missing and it had to do with why all the ghosts were attacking.

"Sam, why do you think the ghosts only attack Amity Park? Why do they never attack anywhere else?"

Sam thought about it for a second while trying to find a book on her bookshelf. "Because you always catch them before they can."

Danny shook his head at the idea.

"No, there were multiple times where they escaped the Ghost Zone without me knowing. Is it because they want the territory as their own? No, the ghosts we run into don't seem to be territorial."

As Danny was thinking, Sam grabbed a book from her bookshelf titled 'The Secret History of Amity Park' and handed it to Danny.

"Here. Something in Amity Park is obviously special for them to only attack it. Most likely it is in this book."

Danny took the book and gave Sam a hug.

"Thanks Sam. I should probably get going before my mom has a panic attack. Bye."

Just as Danny was about to fly out of Sam's room, she stopped him.

"Danny, wait! Please be careful out there."

Danny gave a grin.

"Don't worry about me. You should worry about everyone else." With that, Danny flew off to his house.

* * *

**How many people here thought I was giving up on fanfiction? Yeah, sorry for the wait for the chapter, but at least it came, right? Please review!**

**Reviews:**

**Inviso-Al: Nah, Plasmius probably won't be used in this story. Well, maybe. I don't have the specifics for this story planned out; only the general idea. He definitely won't be a random ghost who attacks Danny though. I can promise you that.**

**newboy: Danny did beat Pariah Dark, but he barely even stood up to the ghost king and he had a huge suit that amplified his powers. He is still strong, but not enough to defeat an advanced army created to deal with people like him.**

**Guest: Not so fast sir. Now I thought the same thing before I started writing this story, but several sites say that SHIELD was created by the United Nations and in most story lines takes orders from them. Maria Hill takes over SHIELD later on in the comic series and basically becomes a puppet for the United States. She is told to obey the United States before SHIELD no matter what. So no creative license necessary.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Avengers.**

* * *

Danny, as Phantom, flew into his room and immediately fell onto his bed, barely conscious. He would love to say that the last couple of days have been a breeze with SHIELD taking care of most of the ghosts, but that was sadly anything but true. Even more ghosts were popping out of the portal. It was like two massive armies meeting on the battlefield; except the battlefield was Amity Park and it didn't seem to end. Danny hoped his parents would shut off the portal so the ghosts would no longer be able to enter Amity Park, but his parents were to engrossed in their research to realize they were the cause for most of the town's problems.

Danny had just come back from a particularly brutal engagement between two squads of SHIELD soldiers and the Fright Knight. The ghostly knight had been able to send four soldiers to their worst fears forever before Danny showed up. Both sides quickly turned on Danny and he had to dodge the Fright Knight's swings from his Soul Shredder and dodge incoming ectoplasmic rays coming from the soldiers. Danny was eventually able to catch the knight off guard and suck him up into his thermos, but he was too exhausted to escape the SHIELD soldiers. Good thing the heavens had decided to show mercy on Danny; the soldiers were all out of ammo and couldn't continue the fight. They ended up retreating back to their base, letting Danny escape.

Danny rolled over so he was facing his spaceship models hanging from the ceiling. He remembered when the idea of flight meant freedom and happiness. Being able to escape the world was his dream. Now, now it just meant restraint, pain, and pressure of having so many lives on his shoulders. One slip up from him and several civilians could be killed, or soldiers dead, even the ghosts could become a casualty of war. Danny had learned that the hard way when he stumbled upon the ectoplasmic corpse of the Box Ghost surrounded by 2 dead SHIELD agents. The skin of the agents had been purple so they most likely suffocated, while the Box Ghost had several holes in his torso. Definitely from the ectoplasmic bazookas both soldiers carried.

Yet, Danny still didn't know why the ghosts were fighting so fiercely. There had to be a reason. He read some of the book Sam gave him, but so far it hasn't had anything interesting. One thing was for sure, Danny had to change his tactics or he would eventually end up like the Box Ghost. For the most part he could dodge the anti-ghost weapons. The rays were pretty easy to evade if they were his only obstacle, but it just took one shot for his world to crumble. He needed to go to someone for help, but who should he go to? His father didn't have much to offer him. Sam did know the basics of fighting, but that requires going to her house everyday. Most likely someone would notice this and get suspicious. Tucker was the same problem and didn't even know how to fight. There was Jazz, but she was a psychiatrist not a fighter. Well, his mother was a black belt in karate. That was an excellent place to start.

* * *

Nick Fury was looking through the glass window of his protective observation room. On the other side of the glass stood a long room with a simple dummy. The poor dummy was about to be used to test SHIELD's new weapon to combat all the ghosts. Fury noticed early on that he was losing too many agents compared to their reported kills. The anti-ghost weapons could only get him so far, and a couple scientists told him they knew why. After showing him a short presentation that concluded with saying the rays fired from the anti-ghost weapons were too big and too slow once fired, they came up with a simple solution. Ectoplasm laced bullets. That way the soldiers could still use their normal weapons, but the bullet still harmed the ghost. Even more so now actually, Now they wouldn't see it coming and dodge it. One, maybe two hits with one of these, and the ghost is gone. At least, that's what the scientists promised. One lone scientist appeared in the long room on the opposite side of the glass. He carried a standard M-16 with him. He pointed the weapon at the target and pressed the trigger. One burst and Fury watched as the target was shredded. Another burst and it was mincemeat. The scientist looked through the glass at Director Fury, bowed, and walked out of the room. _If that really can harm a ghost, then we have something to more than level the playing field._

Fury was about to exit the room, when a sudden idea popped in his head. Phantom, the enigmatic ghost that has been on the back of Fury's mind all week, was known to be elusive. He could easily dodge the normal anti-ghost weapons. These new bullets though, should easily be able to hit Phantom before he even had the chance to dodge them. If he could change the makeup of the bullet, maybe get rid of some of the ectoplasm to make it a little weaker and replace it with two opposite electromagnetic currents to stun Phantom, it would make capturing the ghost so much easier. That meant all he would have to worry about was the necessary containment of Phantom. Something the scientists he assigned to the project should already be working on. _Looks like I just got check, Phantom. Your move._

* * *

**I know this chapter is a little repetitive and short. Don't worry; next chapter is where all the action begins. It should also be a lot of fun for me to write. So please stick with me and review!**

**I am just going to say this once (not really, I will probably say it multiple times). The Avengers will not make an appearance in this story! First, I don't know what their relation is to SHIELD (are they a part of it or are they their own entity?). Second, they really have no part in this story. There is a reason this is called SHIELD Law, not Avenger Law**

**Reviews:**

**Inviso-Al: I will delve more on the Amity Park thing later. As for Nick Fury, you can tell that isn't going to end well for Phantom.  
**

**Newboy: SHIELD already has a bunch of problems and they are barely even on the road. This conversation is starting to get interesting now. Yes, you make a good point on bringing up the fact that Danny does know how the weapons work and that gives him an advantage, but many of the ghosts have dealt with the weapons before too. All they need to know his how to dodge them which they should know (Skulker actually makes more advanced versions of those weapons for his suit, and Desiree is too old to not run into a ghost hunter). Also, you can know everything about a AK-47; it wouldn't help you dodge one though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Avengers.**

* * *

The day started out relatively peacefully for Danny. Well, as peacefully as any day would when you are stuck in a war zone between a technologically advanced army and another army that just doesn't know when to give up.

Danny woke up, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and ran downstairs to find his mother already making pancakes. She was cooking one pancake in a pan and 5 pancakes were already lying on a plate next to the stove. Most of those were probably for Danny's dad. Jazz left a couple days ago to do some internship with SHIELD. She told them that she wanted to learn more about post-traumatic stress disorder and a couple agents picked her up to help out in a military hospital. Danny's father was a little upset, but everyone understood why she left.

Danny got out a plate from the cupboard and put two pancakes on it. As he sat down at the unoccupied table, he couldn't help but remember the decision he made a couple days ago. He had to ask his mother to teach him some karate. How was he supposed to convince her though? Danny Fenton would never have to learn martial arts. Could he blame it on bullies at school? No, she would just call the school board. He could always say he was scared of getting attacked by a ghost and suggest having his mother teach him how to fight. That was his best shot. Danny added some syrup to his pancakes as he thought about how to begin the conversation. "Mom, the ghost attacks are getting closer to us every day, right?"

Danny's mom flipped another pancake before turning to her son. "Yes, the attacks originated downtown but are getting closer to the outskirts. Why do you ask?"

Here came the tricky part for Danny. He took a bite out of his pancake before deciding it was too sweet. The sweetness came from the ectoplasm imbedded inside the batter. Most all food in the kitchen has been contaminated by ectoplasm one way or another, and it always gave off a sweet taste to Danny. He didn't know if it was because he was half ghost, or it was like that for everyone. "It's just, I am scared. What happens if a ghost comes and attacks me? I will be defenseless."

Danny's mother flipped the pancake on the stove before turning back to her son. "Danny, you are in the most secure building in Amity Park. Not even the Guys in White headquarters was as safe. If it will make you feel better though, we can pump more energy into the Ghost Shield."

Danny looked down at his food. He needed a good reason to get out of that. An idea popped into his head and he gave his best worried frown. "What happens if you run out of power? Then we will be defenseless against all the ghosts!" Danny tried to act as dramatic as possible to get the attention of his mother.

Maddie placed the pancake on the plate and added more batter onto the pan. "Well, the likelihood of that happening is almost zero, but if you want, I can always teach you how to use some of our Fenton weaponry. Just in case something does happen."

Danny sat back in his chair thinking about his choices. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but eventually she would show him how to use the Fenton Gauntlets and would probably teach him how to fight with them too. Maybe he could ask for a pair more his size and be trained with those.

"Mom, since Jazz is away and dad is sleeping, can we begin the training now?"

Danny's mother raised her eyebrow and put her hand on her hip. "Why are you so eager to learn to learn how to use a weapon?"

Danny got out of his seat and grinned. "I just want to learn as much as I can."

Danny's mother began descending the stairs into the Fenton Laboratory with her son closely behind. "Ok," she said as she looked over all her equipment, "Where shall we begin?"

Danny noticed the Fenton Gauntlets sitting on a table and rushed over to grab them. After putting them on and swinging them around, he gave his mother a goofy smile and said, "Let's start with these."

After a couple days of running around the helicarrier making sure everything was getting done, Nick Fury decided to take a little break and join the field soldiers on one of their first missions with their new gear. He was going to lead a five man squad into Casper High School. The higher ups wanted the school to be cleansed of any ghosts as a show of good faith to the townspeople. It showed that SHIELD still cared about the people of Amity Park and their children. Who knows? Maybe they might be able to open it up for the kids if the area is safe.

He and the five other soldiers stood right outside the high school. Each soldier knew that there was at least one ghost in there and it was going to be hostile. Fury gripped his rifle a little harder. Yes the newly designed bullets proved effective against a test dummy, but they haven't even been tested on a ghost. In retrospect, he probably should've ordered the capture of some of the weaker ghost just for a situation like this.

Fury started walking towards the school closely followed from behind by his squad. 2 of the soldiers ran ahead of Fury and positioned themselves on either side of the entrance leaving their leader to open the door.

This was the moment of truth. Once the door opened, either Fury and his soldiers would get slaughtered from faulty bullets, or the ghosts would.

Fury checked the magazine in his rifle before he took a deep breath and kicked down the door. He caught a blob ghost by surprise and quickly shot at it. Two shots entered the beast and it melted into ectoplasm.

The soldiers entered the building soon after that and they split up into three two man teams to search every room. Fury was given a short Hispanic man with a really bad haircut.

Both soldiers approached one of the chemistry rooms in Casper High. Fury had a feeling there were a couple ghosts in the room and ordered his partner to an entrance on the adjacent hallway. At the count of three, the both barged into the room. Two more blobs noticed Fury's partner before him and fired their ectoplasmic rays which hit him in the shoulder. Fury quickly responded by firing two bursts from his rifle, one for each blob. Both blobs couldn't dodge in time and crumbled to the floor.

Fury ran up to his partner and noticed a red burn mark on the man's soldier. He was burned and probably needed medical attention. After hearing gunshots come from a different section of the school, Fury faced the soldier. "You can walk, right soldier?"

The man gripped his shoulder tightly and tried to ignore the pain as he got onto his feet. "Yes sir."

More gunshots could be heard with the screams of a ghost. "Get out of here to get medical attention. I need to stay in the fight."

The soldier ran off to leave Fury all alone. The director decided to find the other two groups so he could complete his mission. He already knew that this would be a walk in the park. At least, with these new weapons it was.

* * *

**There we have it. The plot really begins. I don't have much else to say so please review.**

**Reviews:**

**Newboy: This would place during season 3 of Danny Phantom. That is when all the ghosts got really powerful and nearly destroyed Amity Park. Hmm, I never thought of the Undergrowth thing before. I would say his vines stretching all over Amity Park helped though. I mean, the ghosts couldn't turn the world intangible without the cables stretching all across the planet. Teleportation wouldn't work inside an ectoplasm infused cell. Isn't that the standard theory? Also, teleportation has to take a lot of energy. Lastly, I am just going off of what the cartoon shows. Those rays are a lot slower than a bullet so.**

**Inviso-Al: The only people who do are the ghosts excluding Danny.**

**Matt: He was one of my favorite too, but this is survival of the fittest.**

**Guest: I am taking this word for word from Wikipedia, "However, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been inconsistently portrayed as under U.S., rather than U.N., control, possibly by writers unaware of the agency's fictional history." So it can be either. Take your pick. It really doesn't matter though since I won't change it. I am stubborn that way.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Avengers.**

* * *

Two long, hard weeks have passed, and SHIELD was finally making progress against the waves upon waves of ghosts. Some of the downtown districts have returned to SHIELD control. Now they just had to take the outskirts. This also gave Fury the perfect opportunity to capture Phantom. The ghost was spotted a lot more frequently around the outskirts of Amity Park than downtown. Maybe it was because he was searching for something that he knew wasn't downtown, or maybe he just knew that SHIELD was downtown. It didn't matter to Fury though, as long as he captured the ghost.

He already had everything worked out. Once a ghost was found on the outskirts, whatever squad handled it would be ordered to contain it only. That would give Phantom the perfect opportunity to capture the ghost. Three teams would then rush in with their modified rifles and take Phantom down. Phantom would be binded and gagged while he was unconscious, and quickly flown up to the SHIELD helicarrier . Fury has already worked out every possible scenario that could happen. From Phantom teaming up with the rogue ghost from the start, to Phantom hypnotizing his team. There was no way that ghost was going to escape.

Maria Hill walked into Fury's room while he was taking a sip from his coffee. "Sir," One of our teams spotted a huge ghost near the Nasty Burger restaurant. What are you orders, sir?"

Fury got out of his seat to look at Amity Park through his huge window. It looked so peaceful, even through all the ghost attacks. Shame more of it would be destroyed. "Activate Plan Daemon. Oh, and save a transport for me."

Every day Danny was getting more and more tired. Between the last two days, Danny has gotten around five hours of sleep. He tried to go to fall into the heavenly void that is sleeping, but the battles between SHIELD and the ghosts were getting closer and closer to his house. That meant that not only did he have to listen to guns being fired and sirens blaring, he also has to constantly be on patrol so he can capture whatever ghost was out of the Ghost Zone before SHIELD kills them. Luckily Danny hasn't had a run in with SHIELD and there new weapons yet.

As Danny tossed and turned in his bed for the third night in a row, his ghost sense went off. Most likely it was going to be some annoying ghost looking for a fight. Sadly, Danny was going to have to give it what it wanted before he captured it. The halfa transformed into his ghost side and grabbed a nearby Fenton Thermos before he fazed through the ceiling of his room. There he noticed several explosions coming from a street a little ways away. Close to the Nasty Burger sign. Danny landed on a rooftop overlooking the fight. It looked like a giant green ghost decided to take on a patrol of SHIELD agents. It wasn't looking good for either side. There were several wounded soldiers screaming in agony as they were being looked over by their comrades, while the giant ghost had a wounded right arm and leg. He wasn't going to last much longer. Danny looked from the fight to the Fenton Thermos he had in his hands. Well he was going to have to fight, just not the enemy he expected.

Danny pointed the thermos at the ghost while still remaining unseen on the rooftop. "Say goodbye, Mr. Blob!" he shouted causing all heads to turn his way as the thermos captured the ghost in a beam of light. A turn of a cap later, and the ghost was secured inside the thermos. Danny was hoping he could safely return home, but his hopes were dashed when he heard the door behind him burst open and soldiers wearing black armor poured through. The sounds of propellers also got steadily closer in the distance until they were right on top of Danny. All he could do was watch as a rope fell from two of the helicopters and solders started descending. There must have been 20-30 soldiers in all. Every single one of them pointing their rifle at the halfa. Danny looked up in the sky to see a third helicopter, but this one didn't have a rope. A door opened in it and a lone African American with an eyepatch and a speakerphone stood there. "Phantom, under the command of the United Nations Security Council, I order you to stand down!"

The halfa was surprised he was able to hear that over the sound of the propellers from all three aircraft.

"You shall be taken into custody aboard the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division helicarrier for interrogation. Do you comply or will we have to use deadly force?"

Danny looked around him to see all the soldiers pointing guns at him, just waiting for a movement from Danny to fire their weapons. There was no way he was going with these creeps, but how was he going to escape.

"Look dude," Danny said buying time. "I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but I will never go with you." as soon as Danny finished saying that, he turned intangible to escape. One burst from a rifle later, and Danny was on the floor with two bullet holes in his arm. Danny was officially freaked out. It was nearly impossible to hit him while he was intangible, but now these SHIELD agents could? Maybe he underestimated them.

The soldiers took a step closer, giving Danny less room. Another step and even less room. _Think Danny, you have to avoid these bullets!_

Danny looked all around him for possible escapes until he stopped at the floor._ Just because they can shoot me doesn't mean they can shoot through a floor._ A smirk appeared on the halfa's face as he looked at the soldiers. "I would love to stay and chat, but duty calls!"

Danny fazed through the floor and started traveling down the floors. If he could find a janitor's closet, he was home free. Danny ran down a hall and jumped into an empty room. Making sure no one was in earshot; he quickly transformed back to his human half and started walking home. Here's hoping his mom knows how to remove a bullet.

Peter Wright was a little freaked out. He and a fellow soldier were ordered to canvas the 3rd level of the building Phantom fled into. He heard of the power Phantom possessed. They say that he can fry you from the insides without even looking at you, or he can just take over your body and you would be his puppet for life. Safe to say he was freaked out.

"Pete, you paying attention?" His comrade asked while waving a hand in front of his face.

Peter shook his head before looking at his buddy. "Uh yeah, I am here. What do you want?"

The soldier started looking all around him as if he were searching for something. "I heard a sound coming from around that corner over there." The soldier said while pointing at said corner.

The grip on Peter's weapon was so hard that his knuckles turned white. He silently walked over to the corner with his back on his side of the wall. He gave a look back to see his comrade was right behind him. All he had to do was quickly pop out of the corner to see what was on the other side, right? That's exactly what he did. The first and only thing he saw was white hair before he began shooting. His comrade also popped out of the corner, but was shocked at what he saw. "Pete, stop firing!" the soldier shouted.

Peter did as he was told and turned to face his comrade with a smile on his face. "Willis, I just killed the infamous Danny Phantom!"

_If only that were true, _Willis thought. "Peter, you might want to look again." Willis already knew what Peter would see and had to turn around to stop himself from puking.

There, lying on the floor, were two bodies. One was of a brunette girl around the age of 25-30. She had 4 bullet holes in her torso. The second body was of a small baby she was carrying. Luckily, it only had two bullet holes in its head. At least its death was quick and painless. There was no white hair in sight.

Peter dropped to the floor gasping for air. He felt like he was going to puke at any second. What were you supposed to do when you shot and killed a young girl and her baby?

* * *

**There you have it. Yes, that was all relevant to the future plot and I know what I am doing. Please review if you have anything so say!**

**Reviews:**

**Danny Danger: Who said he was going to be captured? Ok fine, he will be captured. That has already been decided. We still have some more chapters to go though.**

**Inviso-Al: Everything is going to go downhill and Amity Park will turn into pure chaos. You know the usual.**

**Matt: That would be Vortex. Even though he wasn't all that original for a villain, it would have been cool for him to have a second episode. He almost took over the world after all.**

**Newboy: I usually forget about Danny's ice powers when writing. Though for this story, there is a reason why they weren't mentioned yet. I am getting too far ahead of myself so I will shut up.**

**Guest: So they were like a private military? Maybe you can answer this. What are the Avengers related to SHIELD? Are they two separate entities? Does SHIELD control the Avengers? Are they really enemies that want the ultimate taco recipe?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Avengers.**

* * *

Danny knew he was in big trouble. He had been limping all the way back to his house for about five minutes and getting steadily weaker. Even if he did make it all the way back to his waiting parents though, he still had to deal with their wrath. What was he going to say? He was thought to be a ghost and was shot at? The bullets SHIELD used had to be different from a normal bullet or he wouldn't have been shot in the first place. Danny crawled up the steps to his porch still holding his shoulder. He looked behind him to see a very faint trail of blood. _Oh great, I am leaving a trail._ Danny thought as he entered his house.

He tried to make it to the steps to get his parents attention, there was no way he was going to be able to treat a bullet wound by himself, much less two, but the loss of blood started to affect him and he was getting light headed. He tripped over the first stair causing him to crash onto the rest creating a big banging noise.

Immediately the Fenton elders were to their feet to check out what the noise was. Jack was armed with the Fenton Creep Stick and Maddie had a Fenton Wrist ray. Both descended the steps and were horrified to find their son bleeding out on the steps. He was growing paler by the second.

"Jack, go down to the lab and set up a table! Make sure you have all the materials for a shoulder surgery!"

Jack looked at his son once more before closing his eyes and turning away. He couldn't bear to see his son like this. Jack then remembered he had a task to do and quickly ran down towards the lab.

Maddie watched as her son tried to pull himself up before falling back down on his injured arm. She couldn't move. What was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to pick him up and carry him down to the lab? Try to make him do it with help? Do it here so he doesn't get even more injured. She eventually took a deep breath. She wasn't helping her son by doing nothing. She reached over to him and lifted him up. She hoped he would still be able to walk, but judging by his dazed look, he was barely even conscious. She started carrying him down the stairs in her arms.

All the materials were already cleaned and laid out on a towel when Maddie came in with her son. Jack walked over to his wife and helped set him down. Both parents looked at the deteriorating condition of their boy "What are we supposed to do?" Jack asked. "We don't have any monitors much less experience operating on a human being. If we mess up we might kill our son."

Maddie watched as Danny's breathing got shallower. "Our boy is already dying. Even if we could take him to a hospital, which we can't since we are running out of time, they can't effectively treat him. Haven't you noticed anything odd about Danny's blood?"

Jack didn't understand. He though Danny was perfectly normal. One glace at the blood falling off of the table told a different story though. It was mostly red, but there was a faint green substance. Jack visibly paled. "There is ectoplasm in his blood!"

Maddie nodded. "You know that no one has conclusively determined what ectoplasm does to our blood if it enters it. Danny could be getting infected with some ghost disease or maybe the ectoplasm is fighting the blood and he is dying even faster.

Jack's eyes widened ad he picked up some tweezers and rushed over to his son. "We have to operate now!" he shouted as he started his search for the bullets inside his son. He was going to do whatever it takes to save his little boy.

Fury was mad, no he was furious! How could that mission go so badly so fast? Not only could they not capture Phantom as planned, but they had dead civilians to deal with too.

Fury paced around his office in the helicarrier. He couldn't let the shootings of those civilians get to the media. If the media found out, then the civilians wouldn't be far behind. He couldn't deal with disgruntled civilians and ghosts. Fury pressed the button for the intercom. "Maria, arrange a team to go back to the site. Tell them to do whatever they need to cover up the civilian deaths. We can't have anything get in our way. We've come too far to lose!"

There was a pause on the other line. "Yes sir, I will have everything ready. Oh, and there is an investigator that would like to speak with you about your battle last night. He says he found something that will interest you."

Maybe those deaths weren't for nothing. If there was something he could use to capture Phantom, then he is going to use it. "Send him in."

Fury sat in a chair next to his chessboard as he waited for the investigator. He stared at all the chess pieces while he thought. _I was so close to taking Phantom's king and winning the game. Now I need a quick and decisive move to save my plans. _

A man with greasy grey hair and a business suit walked through the door. "Sir, I am here to talk about last night."

Fury just looked at the man without saying a thing. The man, a little unnerved, kept speaking. "It's just; we found a trail of ectoplasm leading out of the building where Phantom escaped. The interesting part though, isn't the ectoplasm, but what it was mixed with."

Fury sat back in his seat and raised a brow. "Mixed with? Ectoplasm shouldn't be mixed with anything."

The man smiled and walked a little closer. "That's the thing. The ectoplasm was found with-get this-blood."

Fury closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. Why would there be blood with the ectoplasm? "Does Phantom have a human hostage?"

"Sir, Phantom is too weak to take a hostage. He would be bleeding out ectoplasm and getting steadily weaker. That is, if ghosts operate similar to humans."

Fury glanced at the chess set before returning his attention to the investigator. "Are you trying to say that Phantom has ectoplasm AND blood? He would need a heart to be able to do that."

The man's grin got bigger as he started motioning with his head. "All the ghosts that we have exterminated never showed any signs of having any internal organs. Phantom is...special."

Fury stood up and stuck out his hand. "I want you to pursue your findings. Don't let up. It was nice talking to you Mr.?

"Deggle." the man said as he he shook Fury's hand.

Fury turned around to face the window overlooking Amity Park. "Now, I need time to think over some things."

Mr. Deggle nodded. "Understood, sir. Have a good day, sir." the man left the office leaving Fury alone. The entire time Fury has been playing chess with Danny as if he already knew everything about that ghost, but maybe he didn't. Maybe that ghost has hidden pieces on the board and Fury was about to fall into the ghost's trap. The director once again pressed the button on the intercom. "Maria, set a 5 mile perimeter for the building Phantom escaped from last night. I want you to double the men in that area and outfit them all with our specially designed bullets. If they spot a ghost, order them to chase it out of the area only. Our main target is Phantom."

"Y-Yes sir!"

Fury looked at the chessboard. He knew he needed to make his next move carefully. If he messed up, then Phantom was lost and maybe Amity Park too.

* * *

**Things are starting to get interesting. Will Danny survive the procedure, or will he bleed out? That's such a tough question, isn't it? If you want to answer it or have something to say then please review!**

**I don't think all of you fully understand this. The actual Avengers will not appear in this story. This story will only be using SHIELD. Once again, do not expect an appearance from the Hulk, Ironman, or any other Avenger!**

**Reviews:**

**Inviso-Al: Of course the people will think that SHIELD is the best organization ever. I mean, just look at all the good they've done for Amity Park.**

**Matt: True, he was a coward, but he was hallucinating when he shot so he wasn't completely himself. Also, he and his partner were only searching one level of the building. There were soldiers searching the other levels too. I know, excuses excuses.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Avengers.**

* * *

It was a humid day. Too humid in Mr. Deggle's opinion. He might've been in a different mood if the weird ectoplasm trail didn't run cold halfway through. That was their only lead onto the whereabouts of Phantom and it was gone. It did help him narrow the search area for Phantom though, and it also showed that the ghost is somehow different from all the rest. How he was different no one could figure out. Deggle walked up to the assistant right outside of Director Fury's room. "I need to speak to Fury right now." he said as he inched passed her.

She lifted her head from her paperwork to see his gleaning smile. If she wasn't so used to people charming her to see Fury, she might've fallen for this guy. After brushing a lock of blond hair out of her face, she said, "You can't see him without an appointment or orders from the director."

Deggle's smile dropped for a second before another formed on his face. "You sure you can't make an exception?" he asked while gently rubbing her hand. "This is pretty important."

The assistant looked at his hand and then at his face. She needed to remember it in case this man got any worse. She was always terrified of being sexually harrassed in the workplace and didn't want to face her fears now. Before she could say anything, her intercom suddenly went off.

"Is that Mr. Deggle?" the voice over the intercom said. "Please send him in." it took a few seconds for the assistant to figure out that that was Fury's voice.

"Fury will see you now." the assistant reluctantly said.

Deggle's eyes seemed to gleam as he smirked. "I thought he might." he began to walk into the office but stopped halfway through. Without even turning around, he asked, "What is your name, Ms?"

"J-Jessica" the assistant stuttered out.

Deggle gave a slight nod and walked into the office. He had a job to do after all. That didn't mean he would forget the girl's name though. Most likely he would really get to know this girl in the coming weeks if he had to get through her to get to the director every time.

Fury stood at the opposite end of the office staring out of his window into Amity Park. Deggle slowly approached the director and stood there waiting. "Sir," he eventually asked, "What is so interesting about this city for you to stare at it all the time?"

Fury kept his back turned to Deggle. "Me and all of SHIELD have made our impression on this city. If it wasn't for us, this wouldn't be a war zone." Fury turned around with a slight frown on his face. "So I assume this won't be good news."

Deggle awkwardly stood in the middle of the room trying to think of an excuse. "Uh, the trail I was following went cold halfway through. We weren't able to locate Phantom. Our search wasn't for nothing though. We were able to narrow the possible location of Phantom and learn that something makes him different from the other ghosts."

Fury looked at the ground emotionless. "More of Amity Park will burn because we weren't able to capture Phantom. He is the answer to everything I can feel it!"

"Sir, how do you know this?" Deggle asked.

Fury looked up from the ground and approached him. "There is something different about him and it has to be a possible way to stop these ghosts. Maybe we can change the other ghosts' ways through him. If anything, he can provide us with a lot of information on his brethren."

The room was silent for a couple minutes after that. Neither knew what to say. That is, before Fury finally spoke. "We need to end this as soon as possible. Get me everything you can on Phantom. Any article, picture, or video. Anything. I need to know his every move."

"Yes, sir!" Deggle said as he gave his best salute. "You can count on me!"

* * *

The Fenton Parents have been up all night. They were able to remove the weird bullet from their son a couple hours ago and were now hoping for him to wake up. Maddie was desperate to contact Jazz and tell her to come home, but Jack stopped her. He said that she needed to pursue her own career. Also, she was with SHIELD right now and they could no longer be trusted. Who knew what they could've done to their daughter?

Maddie sat right beside her son as he laid on a makeshift bed in the lab. It was way too quiet with only the hum of the Ghost Portal cutting the silence._ We have to tell someone what SHIELD has done. _She thought as she stared at her son's sleeping form. _They have to know that SHIELD is just another threat to our safety and can't be trusted._ Maddie put her hand to her son's chest and felt the rhythmic beating of his heart. She really wished Jazz could come home, but there is no way SHIELD would let her go that easily.

There was one thing Maddie didn't understand though. Why was Danny outside in the first place? He should've known that it was dangerous and that he was specifically ordered to stay indoors. So why did he leave the safety of his home?

Suddenly, Maddie could hear the sound of a bunch of metal hitting the floor coming from above the lab. "Jack, you okay up there?" she called out.

Jack popped his head out of the little doorway leading to the living room. "Yeah, I made a little bit of a mess though. This is the best batch of fudge I've ever made! I hope our son likes it!"

Jack must've made 3 batches of fudge already. He is probably just trying to find something to distract him from what happened. Maddie couldn't. She tried to by tweaking one of her weapons, but all she was able to think about was how much pain these weapons might cause to an innocent target. She was tempted to just stop making weapons all together if it wasn't for the fact that it was the only thing keeping the family afloat. Well that, and Vlad's money. He has been really generous with giving money for their research. Jack and Maddie have already decided on one thing though. They would never supply SHIELD with weapons ever again. They were also going to make some calls and try to get every other supplier to stop selling their weapons.

Maddie, growing a little faint from a lack of food, decided to leave her son and go eat something in the kitchen. She tried to ignore it the best she could for her son's sake, but it was starting to get the best of her. She walked up the stairs and noticed her husband was busy working on his latest batch of fudge. The kitchen and living room wreaked of chocolate. Almost enough to make Maddie hurl. Her empty stomach wasn't helping either. She found a bagel and quickly took a bite out of it. As she was eating it, Jack gave her a side glance while stirring the melted chocolate in a pot. "We have to tell them." he murmured making it hard for his wife to hear.

Maddie looked at her husband and noticed that his eyes were red and puffy. He must have been crying. "Tell who? Maddie asked.

"Them! The media!" he said as he slammed his fist against the counter. "We have to tell them so they can tell everyone else!"

Maddie walked up to Jack and grabbed his hand. "Jack, you know Danny wouldn't want us to do that."

Jack looked down at the counter with tears coming from his eyes. "Danny is unconscious on our lab table with a bullet wound. Right now it's not what he wants but what he needs."

"Jack, are you sure about this?" Maddie asked.

Jack looked her directly in the eyes and said, "Yes."

* * *

Tucker was hacking like usual. He wanted to perfect his hacking skills and thought the best way to do that would be to hack into SHIELD. They did have one of the best firewalls in America so they would hopefully pose a challenge. After a couple hours of using educated guesses to find the password for a top official in SHIELD, Tucker finally made some progress. With a little more work, he got the entire password. _Who would've thought his password was "hoplite"._

Once in, Tucker really didn't know what to do. He already hacked into SHIELD so what was next? He eventually decided to just go searching through the database for some entertainment. That is, until he found a photo of a dead woman and her child. Tucker thought it was from the ghosts at first, but a closer look showed that they were shot by a gun. "Oh my god! They were killed by SHIELD! Wait, I don't remember hearing anything about this before. Did they cover it up? I need to tell someone! But who?"

* * *

**Ah, who doesn't love setting up the plot for the next chapter? I will found out in the reviews. Speaking of that, please review!**

**Reviews:**

**SnowMiko: I wouldn't say it was run down, but it was the middle of the night so not that many people would be there. I probably should've mentioned something about that.**

**Inviso-Al: You know me so well. Danny will *beeeep* and then Fury will *beep*. After that we all have a sing along.**

**Guest: Hurray! Asgard is in Ohio. That's an accomplishment. Just like how Supermanw as created by two people in Cleveland. I remember reading somewhere that Fury forcefully resigned as Director of Shield after he destroyed an entire town after going after some supervillian (sorry, I don't know the specifics). Then Maria took control and was a puppet to the U.S (If SHIELD was controlled by the U.N.). After that they were either disbanded and formed Hammer, or Tony Stark took over. I didn't hear anything about Osborne though. That's new. I'm not big on the Spiderman universe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't know Danny Phantom or the Avengers. I guess I should also include Marvel's Agents of Shield too.**

* * *

Fury couldn't even remember when the members of the United Nations went to him and all but ordered him to take control of their new project they called SHIELD. He remembered being shocked though, because he proposed a similar project a few years prior. How long has it been since then?. A few years? Decades maybe? He didn't know because it all felt like a blur. Did he ever think in all that time that he would be hunting a ghost that looks like a teenager? No, never. Of course though, the Universe loves to throw him a curve ball.

"So," Fury said as he looked over the pictures of Phantom on a screen in the middle of his office. "These are all the pictures you could find of him?"

"Yes, sir!" one of the two soldiers next to the screen said. "He doesn't seem to like the spotlight too much, but a couple reporters were able to get some pictures of him when he was fighting a ghost."

Fury took a closer look at one of the photos. In it, Phantom was standing over two unconscious ghost octopuses with his foot on top of one of their heads. He seemed to be smirking at a couple of teenagers. Almost like he somehow knew them. Fury pointed at the two and looked back at the agents. "Who are these kids?"

"Their names are Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, students at Casper High. Their English teacher said that they usually hang our with another student of his, but he wouldn't tell us the student's name."

Fury kept staring at the photographs on the screen as if he was in a trance. "Those teens appear in every single one of these pictures. They must have some connection to Phantom. Get me the name of the last student and bring them all in for interrogations. I want to know what they know about Phantom."

"Yes, sir!" Both agents said as they gave a salute and began walking out the door. Fury let out a long sigh. He finally got a break to just relax. Even if it was just for a couple minutes. Or at least he would if Mr. Deggle hadn't run into the office and started panting.

"Ah, Mr. Deggle. You choose to come after all." Fury said sitting back in his chair. He tried to keep his cool even though he was a little annoyed for having his break interrupted.

Deggle walked over to Fury's desk and snatched the remote to the T.V. "Sir, your gonna wanna see this."

On the t.v, a woman from Amity Park's news agency was talking about the weather for the day. Fury was beginning to wonder why Deggle was so interested in the weather when thing began to get interesting. "We have two big stories for today folks. A source that wishes to remain anonymous sent us a picture of a dead woman holding her child."

The picture appeared on the screen and Fury immediately recognized it. "That's the woman one of our soldiers accidentally shot! I told you guys to bury that so the media couldn't find it!" Fury would've continued yelling, but the reporter wasn't done speaking. "She appears to have bullet wounds in her torso along with a trace amount of ectoplasm. Our source told us that it would be consistent with the new bullets manufactured by SHIELD. This leads us to believe that these two unfortunate souls are the first, and probably not the last, civilian casualties of this new warfare created by Shield. We recently got an interview with the family of the victims, but first our other story."

Thinking it was over, Fury reached for the remote to turn off the T.V when he was stopped by Deggle. "It isn't over yet."

"Time for our other story" the reporter said gaining the attention of both men in the room. "Local ghost researchers and anti ghost weapons manufactures Jack and Maddie Fenton have withdrawn their support for SHIELD after what they called a haneous assault on their son. They wouldn't go into detail, but it's safe to say that their son was shot by at least one SHIELD agent. We do not yet know the condition of him. Rest assured though, the Fenton's have vowed to stop supplying SHIELD with weapons. They are also asking any other manufacturer to halt their shipments of weapons to SHIELD. This is Harriet Chin, Action News."

Fury couldn't take it anymore and angrily grabbed the remote out of Deggle's hands. "This is all garbage!" he said as he shut off the t.v. I don't even know the Fenton's child much less hear of him being shot!"

Fury pressed the button to his intercom to his lieutenant. "Ms. Hill, organize a team of agents to secure the Action News station. I want them shut down immediately."

"Sir!?" Deggle shouted as he rushed to Fury's backside. "Isn't that a little extreme? You are about to deprive these people of one of their rights! Not only is this illegal but it will also help the anti-Shield sentiment grow in this city!"

Fury slammed his fist on his desk and all but glared at Deggle. "I am allowed to do whatever I want unless the council says otherwise! Until then, you will do as I say! Anyway, anti-SHIELD sentiment with grow with that broadcast on."

Fury sat back down in his chair and started rubbing his temples. He needed some peace. Something just wasn't adding up here. There was no way his men shot a kid without knowing it. He could care less about the weapons. SHIELD had already started their only line of guns and ammo, but this definitely wasn't going to sit well with the citizens in Amity Park. Who was this anonymous source anyway? He was somehow able to hack into SHIELD. Fury had to admit that was impressive. Too bad the man wasn't working for SHIELD.

"Sir?" a soldier asked as he stood before the director.

Fury checked the clock and realized five minutes passed. Deggle must of left the room when he started thinking. "Yes?" Fury asked.

"We found out the name of the third teenager. His name is Danny Fenton."

That there was enough to spark Fury's curiosity, but it was what the agent said after that that really shocked him.

The soldier reached into the folder in his hands and pulled out a picture. "Here is a photograph of the kid, sir."

Fury grabbed the picture and his eyes immediately widened. "What the hell is going on here!? Get the kid in here as fast as you can! He needs to answer some questions now!"

* * *

Maddie knew something bad was going to happen. She just had that gut feeling. Perhaps she should've been happy. After all, her son woke up a couple hours ago and, though weak, he seemed to be alright. There were a lot of questions Jack and Maddie were planning on asking him when he was ready, but Maddie felt like she would never get the chance. Call it mother's instinct if you will.

To distract herself, Maddie turned on the t.v. to the news and was able to see her old College buddy Harriet Chin give her two reports on SHIELD. Her heart clenched when the reporter brought up Danny being shot. _How can she appear so calm and collected, _Maddie thought. _Doesn't she feel anything for him? She probably just sees him as another story._

Suddenly, the broadcast was cut off and all Maddie saw was static. This only caused Maddie's gut feeling to grow. Something wasn't right here.

Maddie could hear as someone came up to the door and started pounding on it. Every part of her body told her to not answer it and just walk away. She knew though, that she couldn't escape whoever was on the other side. It was fate for that door to be opened. "Jack!" she called out down to the lab. "Get the Fenton Ghost Peeler!"

With that done, Maddie slowly approached the door. Her hand hovered over the knob but she couldn't bring herself to turn it.. She knew what was on the other side and wanted no part of it. She didn't have a choice though, and she soon realized that when the door came crashing down and tens of SHIELD agents poured into her house and began searching every room. Maddie tried to stop then, but was immediately thrown to the ground and incapacitated by two agents. "This is outrageous!" she shouted. "Where's you warrant!?"

"Didn't you hear?" one of the agents asked while smirking. "The director took away everyone's first, fourth, and fifth amendment rights. He'll probably take away their second amendment rights too, but I guess that will come later.

Maddie struggled against her captives to no avail. "He doesn't have the right!"

"Don't you remember? Both the United Nations and the president have given him power over this city. This is just how he wishes to use it. And he can continue to until proven otherwise." the agent went in to kick Maddie in the head but stopped just before connecting and grinned. "You still have that right...for now."

"No! You will not take my son!" Maddie heard Jack shout from the lab. He came running up the stairs and collided with two agents, knocking them unconscious. Three more agents surrounded him though and fired three bullets into him. He fell to the ground bleeding heavily and unable to move. The only sign that he was still alive was his groaning as he layed on the floor.

The agent from before came from behind and knelt down to face Maddie. "Don't worry. He will be alright." the man said with mock sympathy. "Let that show you what will happen if you mess with us." the man turned to face another agent. "Now grab the boy and let's leave."

A scream came from upstairs where Danny was, but there was nothing Maddie could do. She lost and now her son was captured by SHIELD. They were most likely going to kill him and there was nothing she could do. She would've cried but she was too scared to even do that.

* * *

Mr. Deggle knew what he was doing could be considered treason and he would be executed if he was caught, but that didn't stop him from recording the message. It was the only way to end Fury's reign and hopefully save whatever was left of the man. He knew that the director was becoming more and more like a tyrant everyday and needed to be stopped. Of course he didn't have the power to do it, but three groups did. The mysterious council Fury got his orders from, the United Nations who created SHIELD, and the United States whose territory SHIELD was in. All three had the power to force Fury to stop. That is, if they knew about what was going on. Sadly, Fury wouldn't tell them a thing. That's why Deggle had to take action into his own hands.. He was going to send a message to all three groups and hope that one of them responds appropriately. This was a wild card though. Everything could go perfectly and SHIELD could leave, though Deggle didn't see that happening, Fury could go rogue forcing the United States to destroy the helicarrier and everyone in it, or this could spark another world war with the United Nations becoming fractured.

Deggle knew the possible options and decided to continue anyway. That way, even if he died, he knew he did the right thing. He pressed send and the recording was immediately sent to all three powers.

What did the message say? "Please send help. Fury is out of control. Preferable action is the immediate withdrawal of SHIELD and court martial of Fury. If worse comes to worse, the extermination of Phantom is requested."

* * *

**Hi Everyone! It's been a little bit, hasn't it? Sorry, I've been busy lately and actually still am. I will try to update fastter though. So what did you guys (and girls) think of this chapter? If you have anything to say, then please review!**

**Reviews:**

**Inviso-Al: I'm an Ohioan and proud of it! I've even been to Cleveland a few times and it really isn't as bad as people make it seem**.

**Guest: Interesting little history lesson. I really should read up more on it. By the way, the beginning of this chapter wasn't supposed to undermine you in any way. I just thought that I should give some back story and since I already said SHIELD was part of the United Nations, I couldn't go back on that. I will probably use you information in the future. It all depends on how good I am at writing (you'll see what I mean later on). Anyway, thanks for the help.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything related to the Marvel universe.**

* * *

After Fury ordered the immediate capture and interrogation of the Fenton boy, he began to second guess his judgment. After all, the only similarities the kid and Phantom had were their basic features. Everything else was almost the exact opposite. One was black haired with blue eyes and, judging by his picture, wasn't the happiest or most confident of people. On the other hand, the other had pure white hair and green eyes that could actually glow in the dark. He was also very confident, almost overly so. Fury wouldn't be surprised if the kids arrogance got him in trouble a few times. That coupled with the fact that humans and ghosts were opposites and that it was nearly impossible for a ghost to be in cahoots with the son of two ghost hunters made this really hard to believe.

Still, Fury thought as he stared at a picture of Danny Fenton while standing on the landing strip of the helicarrier, something didn't seem right here. This feeling only grew in Fury when the transport he had been expecting came into view.

Fury straightened his back and put his hands behind it as he watched the transport slowly approach the helicarrier and eventually descend onto the deck. The director took a deep breath in anticipation as the ramp to the transport began to lower and two agents fully clad in the heaviest of Shield's armor started walking down the ramp with a scrawny kid in between them. Judging from the picture currently behind Fury's back, this kid was the Fenton child he had been waiting for. The kid looked even more boney than the picture showed though. The kid seemed to have a little bit of muscle too. Though, it didn't seem like the kid earned it from working out.

_Wow, this kid has the exact same frame as Phantom. Same height and everything. _Fury thought as the rotors on the helicopter started to pick up once again and began to rise off the helicarrier's deck. Most likely on orders to support a team of agents on a nearby battlefield.

"Sir," one of the agents said as he dragged the kid over to Fury with another agent at his side. "We have the kid just like you ordered, sir. What do you want us to do with him?"

Fury looked over the kid once more. This must've been his third check, but the director just kept finding more and more oddities on him. Like now he noticed that the kid had many scars around his lower neck. Fury already knew that there were more of these scars hiding under the kid's shirt. "Take him to one of our interrogation rooms." Fury said as his gaze turned to the kid's arm. The kid followed the director's gaze and seemed to shrink when he noticed the object of the director's attention. That didn't stop Fury from staring though. He could clearly see dried up blood through the bandages and even saw some green liquid that, if Fury didn't know any better was ectoplasm. "Oh, and make sure that the kid's arm is properly treated."

The agents walked away with the child in tow, but Fury couldn't get the image of the kid's bandaged arm out of his mind. He still hadn't found any reported firefights near the Fenton residence that would warrant the kid getting shot. He must've gone out of his way to get hit. Why though? Did his parents want to make a martyr out of him so they can force SHIELD out of Amity Park? Did they hate SHIELD that much? Maybe SHIELD was cutting into their business and they didn't like that. Maybe they were causing these ghosts to appear in the first place and they hated how SHIELD was trying to fix it. They certainly had the technology to replicate a wound created by a weapon used by SHIELD, but how would they create the special bullet? They may have the technology, but they weren't as smart as the engineers working for SHIELD. There was no way they knew the first thing about creating an ectoplasm laced bullet. This meant Fury was missing something still. A big piece of the puzzle that is Amity Park.

Fury turned to face the side of the helicarrier as he watched the transport from before fly down near a run down sector of Amity Park. That used to be a big financial hub until Phantom fought another, very powerful ghost there and ended up destroying the entire neighborhood. The city didn't have the money to repair it due to their growing ghost problems and the businesses could no longer operate there, so it was abandoned. It was apparently worth the lives of his agents though, since there must've been a battle down there or the transport wouldn't be heading there. Most likely it was a lost firefight. Another one of many to add to their growing number of losses.

Fury looked away from the transport and instead entered the lower decks of the helicarrier to find out what interrogation room the Fenton boy was in. A higher ranking officer was walking by when Fury stuck his hand out to stop him. "Hey, do you know where this kid is being interrogated?" Fury asked holding up the picture that was previously behind his back.

The officer took a good look at it before scratching his head and saying "I-uh-yeah, he is a deck below us near the medical bay. One of the agents said they wanted to keep him near it incase his arm began acting up, sir."

Fury nodded his head. "Thanks, soldier."

Fury kept walking down the hall and turned right to head down a flight of stairs. Fury's earpiece started acting up, but he choose to just turn it off and keep walking down the stairs. Whatever it was, it couldn't be as important as what Fury had to deal with this kid. He reached the lower deck and turned down the hall with the medical bay and interrogation room in it. Next to one of the doors stood the same two agents that escorted the boy onto the deck.

"Sir!" both soldiers shouted as they gave a salute. Fury returned the salute without putting much effort into it and looked at the door. "Is this where the boy is?" he asked.

"Yes sir" the agent to the left of him said. "He is being looked over by the doctor. The Fenton's apparently didn't do the best job at bandaging him up, most likely they just jury rigged it all together, so the doctor wants to check the boy out to see what supplies he will need to properly bandage him."

_Just another blunder by this kid's parents. They are really starting to annoy me. _Fury thought putting his head down to hide his emotions. "Well get the doctor out of the room. I need to start questioning the boy."

"Yes, sir!" the agent to the right said right before he started knocking on the door. While he did that, Fury turned to the other agent, "Where is Mr. Deggle? I figured he might want to watch this since he is helping me search for Phantom."

"Sir, he and Ms. Hill are both on the command deck. There seems to be something going on. Maybe you should head over there."

Fury had to stop himself from glaring at the agent. He wasn't going to take orders from someone of a lower rank! Especially when his goal was so near! Fury could just taste all the information this boy had on Phantom. "No, go run down to the command deck and find out what's going on." Fury said completely forgetting about the piece he turned off in his ear.

The agent was about to point it out to the director, when he noticed the frown on Fury's face. It was a little secret kept by most of the soldiers on the helicarrier that Fury was like a monster when he was angry. The agent wasn't about to risk his neck talking to Fury any more than he had to. Especially when Fury was getting angrier by the second. "Yes, sir."

Fury took a step back as the door to the interrogation room opened and the doctor came out.

"Sir, I an going to need many supplies from the medical bay before I can even think about helping the boy," the golden haired man said.

Fury just waved what the man said off. "I don't care. I just want to get the information out of the kid. That's my priority; everything else is second.

"Sir?"

Fury closed his eyes and brought his hand up to start rubbing his temples. "Just get your supplies."

The man nodded his head and all but ran back to the medical bay without another word. Yet another person that wondered what was going on inside their director's head.

Fury took a deep breath and stared at the dark brown door. Beyond this door held all the secrets he had been waiting so patiently for. Beyond this door could hold the ticket to finally capturing Phantom. He place one of his hands on the door and was about to push before turning to the remaining agent. "Make sure no one disturbs this interrogation. I don't care if the world is burning, no one is to interrupt me, got it?"

The agent hesitated to salute. "Yes, sir. Whatever you say, sir."

The director turned the knob on the door and entered the room. The room seemed to be all gray but Fury couldn't fully tell because the lights were off. In the room sat one lone table and chair currently being occupied by the Fenton boy. He seemed a little queesy from nervousness and kept grabbing at the water bottle on the table with his good hand. He sat up a little straighter though when Fury entered the room. "Mr. Fenton, I am Director Fury head of SHIELD. Do you know why I'm here?"

"Look dude," the raven haired boy said. "I have no idea why you're here." the kid tried to be confident and look at Fury, but the director noticed the object of the kid's gaze.

"Do you know how I got this eye patch?" the director asked walking around Danny.

"um...no." the kid seemed to be getting uncomfortable, the exact reaction Fury was hoping for.

"I got it back in World War 2. Who knew that a grenade held so much power. That if one fragment from it hits you in the eye, you will start to lose your sight. Then it will get worse and worse until you can no longer see out of it."

The kid's eyes widened until he raised an eyebrow? "Wait World War 2 was like seventy five years ago. You don't look any older than fifty."

Fury stood behind the Fenton child so he couldn't be seen. "That's classified."

The kid seemed to be squirming in his chair. This was the perfect opportunity Fury was hoping for. "So, what do you know about Phantom?"

The boy almost jumped out of hi_s _seat and started stuttering as he tried to form a coherent sentence. "Y-you mean the g-ghost. I-I don't know him." the kids tried to give a smile that just made him look even more guilty.

"Kid, we already know that you and your friends are in cahoots with Phantom. Your friends are currently being interrogated down in Amity Park. You though, have caught my eye."

The kid looked down at the table and didn't meet Fury's gaze. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. Fury sir. I never met Phantom."

Even when the kid appeared to be at his weakest, he still wasn't going to give Fury the information he wanted, no needed to have. This kid was in the safety of the helicarrier while Fury's agents died on the battlefield! No, Fury couldn't have that.

Something in him snapped and he could only look down at the boy with rage and contempt. "God damnit boy!" he shouted as he pounded on the table and got right up into the kid's face. I know that you know something about Phantom and you will tell me! That is, unless you want me to charge you for the murder of all the citizens that have died in the conflict going down in your city!"

The director seemed to cool down for a second as he stared at the kid's bandaged arm. _Didn't Phantom get shot in that exact same spot. That was how Mr. Deggle tracked Phantom, right?_

Fury got out of the boy's face and turned around to begin a new strategy when pounding came from the door.

"Sir! Sir!"

Fury walked over to the door and opened it. "What is it." he growled.

The agent who was pounding on the door took a step back and put his hands up to his chest. "Uh, there is an emergency on the command deck. You should really see this."

Fury turned to the other agent. "You weren't supposed to let anyone interrupt me!"

This soldier gulped before saying, "I know sir, but this is really important. Phantom is currently going berserk in Amity Park. He has already destroyed two convoys and is currently assaulting one of our bases of operations."

"Is it because we have his friends?" Fury asked as he tried to think of a reason the ghost was suddenly aggressive.

"No sir, he is attacking a completely different part of the city. If anything, he seems to be mad at SHIELD for attacking him earlier. Ms. Hill, and Mr. Deggle tried to reach you on your earpiece, but they couldn't contact you."

The director's eyes widened as he realized his blunder. Finally remembering his earpiece, he turned it on and spoke into it. "Ms. Hill, mobilize all units on reserve. We're going Phantom hunting."

* * *

Amorpho knew this was a bad idea. Attacking a military was one thing, but attacking a military when they were equipped with weapons to take out ghosts was just suicide. He had to do it though, and he had to do it as Phantom. He still didn't know why he was supposed to be Phantom while doing it. The halfa was already arrested by SHIELD, but apparently his master didn't want their battle to end quite yet.

So here he was, attacking yet another convoy of SHIELD agents. This one appeared to be carrying a bunch of fuel, making his job so much easier. With one ectoplasmic blast, A huge explosion erupted from one of the trucks enveloping the rest of the convoy in a fiery ball. He could already hear the screams from the agents not caught in the blast as they reported another attack by Phantom.

A buzzing came from Amorpho's pocket and he picked up the phone. "There Master. I have done exactly what you asked. I destroyed the base and all of their convoys."

"Good" a deep voice said. "Now leave before the SHIELD reinforcements arrive to take you out. Oh and don't worry, since you did what I ordered I won't kill your loved ones. Just remember that you are one of mine now."

Amorpho turned to watch the smoke coming from the convoy. Tt seemed to block out the sun, or at least Amorpho's sun. "Yes...Master."

* * *

**So there we have it. We are another step close to the end. Woot? This was all written and editted in the span of 3 days. I was actually surprised to find out that some of the stuff in this story actually fits into the **_**Marvel Agents of Shield**_** timeline, well sort of. Anyway, I want to thank you all for your reviews. I never expected to get 12 reviews for just one of my chapters. It is very surprising and gives me pride in my stories. So if you have anything to say then don't forget to leave a review! **

**Reviews:**

**Inviso-Al: I also live near Cleveland; I just never really leave my city so I don't go to Cleveland too often. Obviously Fury will slowly torture Danny until he too gains ghost powers and blows up the planet with the power of music. I totally already said that.**

**newboyL True, true, I just realized that I never had Danny use any of his more powerful attacks. Usually just ectoblasts and that's no fun. Hmm….Interesting.**

**Azorawing: Isn't tense the best. It's just so lovely with its ability to draw people into a story. Also, it just fits this story so perfectly.**

**SnowMiko: You can only hide a secret from the very intrusive government for so long. NSA anyone? That gives me an idea to do a very strange parody.**


End file.
